


love, jungkook || taekook au

by daydreamjk



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adorable Kim Taehyung | V, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Love Simon Fusion, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Badass Min Yoongi | Suga, Basketball Player Min Yoongi | Suga, Book: Simon Versus the Homo Sapiens Agenda, Canon Gay Relationship, Closeted Character, Conflict, Cute Jeon Jungkook, Cute Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Cute Kim Taehyung | V, Everyone Is Gay, Female Min Yoongi | Suga, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Love Simon, Internal Conflict, Jealous Im Jaebum | JB, Jealous Kim Seokjin | Jin, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jeon Jungkook is a Dork, Jeon Jungkook is a Sweetheart, Jeon Jungkook-centric, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope is Whipped, Love Simon References, M/M, Mentioned Kim Namjoon | RM, Mentioned Park Jimin (BTS), Min Yoongi | Suga is Bad at Feelings, Minor Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Movie: Love Simon (2018), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pen Pals, Protective Bangtan Boys, Secret Identity, Tennis Player Hoseok, Vante - Freeform, jungkook is closeted, jungkook is simon, taehyung is blue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamjk/pseuds/daydreamjk
Summary: "and why the hell should i do that for you?” he looks at me, and like a switch turned on in my head, everything makes sense. this whole yoonji thing. this is what he wants from me. this, in exchange for not posting my private fucking emails. and vante’s emails.i mean, i guess i figured jaebum was harmless. a little bit of a rowdy nerd to be honest but it’s not like that’s a bad thing. and i’ve always thought he was kind of funny, except im not laughing now.jeon jungkook is a closeted gay who befriends an anonymous boy online who attends the same school and is also gay. his life is going great until he accidentally exposes himself to one of his classmates, lim jaebum. now he is left with the decision to help set up one of his friends with jaebum or have his secret revealed to the whole school.orin which jeon jungkook is a complete idiot who forgets to log off his email from the school computer and now has to deal with one of his classmates threatening to out him and his online friend who goes by the alias vante.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga
Kudos: 16





	love, jungkook || taekook au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoongi is a female in this story. his name is min yoonji :)

it’s a weirdly subtle conversation, i almost don’t notice i’m being blackmailed.

we’re sitting on the stairs by the stage, and lim jaebum says it. Something that makes my heart stop for a short second.

“I read your email”

“what?” i say while looking up.

“earlier. in the library, you forgot to log off. I didn’t do it on purpose obviously.” he says it so casually

“you read my email?”

“well, i used the computer right after you,' he says, 'and when I tried to log into my email, it pulled up your account.”

i stare at him, dumbfounded. he taps his foot against the stair under him. He looks fidgety likes he’s anxious to me something.

“so, what's the point of the fake name?' he asks.

_ good question. the point of the fake name was to keep people like lim jaebum from knowing my secret identity. too late now.  _ he must’ve seen me using that specific computer in the library. and i guess i’m a monumental dumbass.

i didn’t answer him and i guess that gave him the impression to continue talking. 

“anyway, i thought it might interest you that one of my friends is gay,” he says with a smile that makes me want to punch him.

“um. no not really.” he looks at me. “what are you trying to tell me?” i ask.

“nothing, look jeon, i don’t have a problem with it, honestly its not a big deal,” he says with a shrug and leans back a little. 

except it’s actually a bit of a disaster. Or possibly an epic fuckstorm of a disaster, depending on whether jaebum can keep his stupid mouth shut. We stay quiet for a while and i honestly don’t know what to do.

“this is really awkward,' jaebum says. i don't even know what to say to that. this feels so unreal.

“anyway,' he continues, “it's pretty obvious that you don't want people to know.”

i mean… I guess i don’t. but it's not because of the whole coming out thing. that part doesn’t really scare me. it’s just a giant box of awkwardness that I'm not ready to open up yet. but it wouldn't be the end of the world. At least not for me.

the problem is, i don’t know how it would be for vante. if jaebum were to tell anyone, the thing about vante is that he’s kind of a reserved person. the kind of person who wouldn’t forget to log out of his email on a public computer. the kind of person who might never forgive me for being so foolishly careless. so i guess what i’m trying to say is that i don’t know what it would mean for us. our friendship. for vante and me. but i seriously cannot believe i’m having this conversation with lim jaebum. out of all the people who could have logged into gmail after me. you got to understand that i never would have used the library computers in the first place, except i forgot my phone at home and it was one of those days where i couldn’t wait until i was home on my laptop or even phone. because i had written vante from my secret account this morning while getting ready and it was sort of an important email. i just really wanted to know if he had written back. 

“i actually think people would be cool about it” jaebum says. “just be who you are” he smiles after that like he said the most inspirational thing ever and i never wanted to punch someone so much. i dont even know what to say to that. some dumb straight kid who barely knows me, advising me on coming out. what a joke

i roll my eyes. “kay, well, i’m not gonna show anyone so don’t worry about it,” he says. for a full minute, i feel stupidly relieved until something clicks and i widen my eyes. 

“show anyone?” i ask. he blushes and looks anywhere but me. he starts to play with the hem of his shirt and something about his facial expression makes my stomach drop. i furrow my eyebrows.

“did...wait— did you take a picture of them or something?” 

“well,” he says, “i wanted to talk to you about that.”

“sorry,” i say a little louder and get closer to him, “you took a fucking picture of them ?” he purses his lips together and stares over my shoulder. 

“anyway,” he says, “i know you’re friends with min yoonji, so i wanted to ask—”

“seriously? or maybe we could go back to talking about how you invaded my privacy and took a picture of my emails or better yet, why you did it.”

he pauses. “i mean, i guess i’m wondering if you want to help me talk to yoonji.”

i almost laugh. “so wait— you want me to put in a good word for you or something?”

“well yeah,” he says.

“and why the hell should i do that for you?” he looks at me, and like a switch turned on in my head, everything makes sense. this whole yoonji thing. this is what he wants from me. this, in exchange for not posting my private fucking emails. and vante’s emails.

i mean, i guess i figured jaebum was harmless. a little bit of a rowdy nerd to be honest but it’s not like that’s a bad thing. and i’ve always thought he was kind of funny, except im not laughing now.

“i can’t believe you’re forcing me to do this,” i say and sigh.

“force you? c’mon its not like that”

“well whats its like then jaebum?” i retort back. 

“it's not like anything. i mean, i like this girl and you happen to be friends with her and i was just thinking you would want to help me here.” he says with a hard swallow, “like invite me to  stuff when she'll be there. i don't know.'

"and what if i don't? you'll put the emails on instagram? or on the fucking school gossip blog?"  **fuck.** the seoulsecrets blog: ground zero for seoul high school gossip. the entire school would  know within a day. we both stay quiet.

“i just think that we’re in a position to help each other out,” he says finally and i blink a few times, trying to get my thoughts in order. 

“hellooo jaebum,” ms. choi calls from the stage. “act two. scene two”

“so just think it over.” he gets up from his spot on the stairs and stretches a bit.

“oh yeah, of course thank you” i say. he looks at me and the silence continues. “i really don’t know what you want me to say,” i add

“well okay then.” he shrugs and makes his way up the stairs, i let out a little sigh which turns to a groan when i see him turn to me once more.

“just curious,” he says. “who's vante?”

“no one. he lives in busan” if jaebum thinks i’m selling out vante, he’s out of his damn mind.

vante doesn't live in busan. He lives in seoul, and he goes to our school. vante isn't his real name. **he's someone**. 

he may even be someone i know. 

but i don't know who. 

**_and im not sure i’m ready to know._ **

**Author's Note:**

> hello :) 
> 
> so this is inspired by the book simon vs the homo sapiens agenda and a little bit of the movie love, simon. it's like a taekook spinoff bc why not. anyways enjoy !


End file.
